love
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: She sighed as she read a book called Lovers IT was about a romance between a sky knight and his tactic officer back when rules said you weren’t allowed to have romantic interactions between you and any member of your squadron. AxP pairing onesh


Me: Another oneshout

Me: Another oneshout. Enjoy. We all know I don't own the storm hawks but we should all know that I do own Saphire and Aria. Now on with the story.

X-X-X-X Forbidden Love X-X-X-X

Piper sat there at the table at age 5 eating her food and playing with her broccoli she didn't want to eat.

"Piper, You said you knew who you were going to marry when you grow didn't you?" Piper's mother exclaimed, her brown eyes smiling in delight at her dauther as her long midnight blue hair flowed down her back in gentle waves.

"Really? Who will my little girl marry when she grows up?" Piper's father asked as he turned to face his daughter, his gold eyes filled with curouisity of who Piper had a crush on.

"AERROW!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air and giggling like crazy as her parents smiled.

Piper laughed at the memory she could barely remember. Now 14 years later, that itty-bity crush had blossomed into a love for her commanding officer. There was such a difference between then and now. Piper was no longer and young and naïve, or defenseless and daring. She was now strong and was a master of Sky Fu and was in little ways of gullible. She was smarter and not as blunt and courageous as she was back then. She was a woman now, not a little girl. One thing remained the same however, her love for Aerrow was still there, no matter how much it had grown.

She sighed as she read a book called Forbidden Lovers  IT was about a romance between a sky knight and his tactic officer back when rules said you weren't allowed to have romantic interactions between you and any member of your squadron. IT kind of reminded her of her and Aerrow and their forbidden love because he could never love her the way she loved him.

"She sighed and smiled a mushy romantic part as James, the Sky knight, rescued Angel, the tactics officer, and gave her a kiss in front of the whole squadron who all gasped and cheered in happiness and surprise.

"Piper, stop sighing. You sound like you've realized you will never find love." Finn told her, looking over her shoulder as Piper marked her page.

"Sorry Finn." Piper murmured, a frown on her face as she left the room as Aerrow stared after her in worry and concern. She'd been like that lately, depressed and sad and all 'sighy'

"Is she okay? She hasn't yelled at me lately and that would have ticked her off and made her try to kill me normally. I kinda miss it." Finn exclaimed, staring after Piper.

"I don't know." Aerrow exclaimed, for once at loss about his navigators actions or situation.

"She's probably been infected with… _mind worms_. Or… it's her monthly cycle. Although… we should still be tested…" Stork exclaimed his eye twitching.

"Piper is not like that every month. It's been a recent thing stork. I really don't Piper has mind worms. I don't know what it is, but I AM going to find out. Right now." Aerrow walked from the room and to Piper's room where he found her reading her book again for a few moments before sighing and throwing the book at her desk, not even noticing it slid across the surface of the desk and fall to the floor on the other side as she fell onto her back against her bed before sighing again.

"Piper, Are you okay?" He asked, making Piper bolt up right in surprise and stare at him.

"When did you get here?" She asked quickly.

"Just got here in time to see you throw your book onto and over your desk and sigh." He told her, walking into her room and picking up her book before setting it on her desk. " Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong!" Piper exclaimed, forcing a smile and a happy expression. It looked so forced, and Aerrow knew it. He glared at her.

"Piper…." He growled, crossing his arms and leaning against her desk as he stared her down.

"I'm sorry Aerrow. I'm just… depressed." Piper admitted, her brain working fast for an excuse that she could slid past Aerrow. She watched Aerrow's face soften.

"And why are you Depressed?"

"Well… My birthday is next week and you'd think that would make me happy but not when my Mom is ordering I find a sky knight to settle down with and give her kids to spoil, and retire from the storm hawks." She told him, telling him part of the truth, hiding the big reason behind huge doors of concert.

" Sound like my Aunt only she is demanding I find a female and do that with. We all know she raised me and just last week I was on the phone with her. She bugged me about that too. You know what I told her?"

"What?"

"to give me a call when she finds a female who won't mind me never being around because I'm off with the storm hawks." Aerrow exclaimed, making Piper smile. She loved that fact about him. He always knew how to make her smile or laugh.

"Have you ever thought of what life after the war would be like, if we win I mean?" Piper asked.

" Yeah. I often imagine a lot of things. Junko and Finn finding love and have kids as I glare at whomever you marry, cause he took my best friend away. " Piper laughed at his response.

" I don't think I'll ever Marry. Even if I did, why would you glare at him?" She asked with a smile. " And how did he take your best friend away if It's only me?"

"You're my best friend Piper. I'd be upset with him because he married my best friend and I'd never get to randomly walk into her lab to annoy her. Oh wait… that's Finn's job." Aerrow exclaimed, making Piper laugh even more. She laughed even harder as Finn and Radar ran past, Radar with Finn's Hair gel.

"We can still be friends. That's not the only reason you would glare at him is it?" She asked.

"Welll, One, he took my best friend two he married the love—" Aerrow suddenly stopped mid sentence, not daring to continue. He looked at the book before continuing. " What do you, my sister, and Saphire all see in that book?"

"Aerrow finish answering my question before changing the subject." Piper scowled.

"I did answer your question. What do you see in that book?" He asked.

"It's a romantic book Now finish your sentence. "Piper exclaimed, pressing even deeper.

"I did and then I asked a question." Aerrow exclaimed.

"No! You said 'two he took the love' and stopped. The love of what?!" Piper asked, pressing him, standing up and walking toward him as he stepped back into her doorway, in the door frame.

"Fine. He took the love of my life." Aerrow exclaimed, caving under Piper's pressing. The shock on her face made him instantly regret it. " I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Piper smiled and walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her fingers in his ruby red locks, effectively puling him up against her and out of her doorway, her door closing behind him. The texture of his lip and his breath tickling her lips made fall into a daze. When they broke apart she spoke.

" I love you too. Actually, The really realize I was depressed was I reading that book and reminding myself of us. Never allowed to be together. Only it was a council rule keeping them apart and you could never love me kept us apart." She whispered when her lips weren't even an inch away from his lips, her breath tickling her lips as she spoke.

"Well that's not the case anymore." Aerrow whispered before kissing her again. They jumped apart when The door and opened with Finn standing there.

"Can we go to tropica? The idea totally hit me when I chased Radar into my room and nearly ran into my surf board." Finn exclaimed. " What were you to doing?"

"In a middle of a heated discussion." Piper exclaimed, glancing toward the window. " But I do think a trip to Tropica would be nice. Aerrow?"

"Aggreed. Some of us a need a vacation." Aerrow exclaimed, poking Piper, only to playfully smacked. " Go tell stork to head toward Tropica."

"Alright." Finn ran off and her door swished closed.

"Maybe we can reveal our new relationship at Tropica and prank the others." Aerrow suggested.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." Piper murmured as Aerrow wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
